Night on the Rocks
by Never-chan
Summary: HPSM. She was a runaway, dancing in bars late at night. But who would have thought such a girl would become the perfect spy?


Title: Night on the Rocks  
Authoress: Never-chan  
Fandom: ((Sailor Moon Crossovers)) Sailor Moon x Harry Potter  
Ship: A mystery  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter (as this definitely wouldn't have happened.)

**Heed my warning, if all you plan to do is flame at the end for being horribly displeased. The characters are hereby out of character, to the extreme. And the situation is really farfetched as well :scratches head: anyways, don't read if you do not like your childhood images of certain things shattered. Oh yeah, it helps if you have an actual imagination - it prevents such occurrences. **

Summary: She was a runaway, dancing in bars late at night. But who would have thought such a girl would become the perfect spy?

* * *

"Alright, we're here – what would you like us to do Lucius" quipped the stranger as he and his partner entered the cavern, clambering over to the table near the back where a middle aged, blonde haired man sat. 

"How many times do I have to tell you _not _to call me that" drawled the man, his eyes never leaving the stage that they watched so intently.

The stranger laughed nervously, while his partner the taller of the two stepped forward, "Forgive my brother boss, he still has a lot to learn"

"If you continue to step up for your brother, Markus one day you'll be taking his punishment" warned Lucius, running nimble fingers along the shaft of his cane. Both men gulped, as their employer frowned still entranced by the performance being given. "My patience wears thin, do you have what I need?"

"Not yet, William has arranged a meeting with Roberto himself for next week" at this, Markus's brother smiled bashfully upon named

Lucius held back his disgust, "Very well – then don't come back here until then"

Neither brother needed to be told twice, as they were already headed for the door leaving as quickly as they came, in the dead of the night.

-

Left alone, Lucius Malfoy one of most – if not, the richest man in the wizarding world of Britain, turned his full attention to the young girl dancing on the stage.

Blonde, slim, blue eyed and of course scantily dressed - though that was to be expected of someone working here. The girl, 16 seemed reasonable, caught Lucius' attention the first night, over a month ago, that he walked through the door.

Of course Lucius had another secret, many really, but being an escaped prisoner of Azkaban (for his servitude to the dark Lord), could do that.

The night of his escape, it was raining. His wife had gotten someone in the lower ranks of Voldemort to make a polyjuice swap with him. Giving him the freedom to get away and carry on with his work. No one knew of this trade (any longer that is) not even his wife or the prisoner he was exchanged with. All thanks to the memory spell that was placed on them, of course.

He liked to believe he was a free man, but soon after he found he had only moved from one prison to another. The outside world, filled with people who would turn him in for any amount of anything they could get their grimy hands on really.

Constantly on the run, he soon found himself in a small cavern in one of the forgotten allies while living his days in the basement cellar. Sad, for someone who had a reputation such as him, but he could think of worse.

Standing up, Lucius tossed back the rest of his drink – the shadows concealing his existence from the few others in the bar, as he moved towards the hidden passage leading to his quarters.

-

Upon finishing her act, of those few left in the bar clapped. The rowdy crowd that usually came in the evening had already left for the night and all that was left were the sluggish drunks. Simply too drunk to do much of anything.

But she liked it this way; it left her free of needy hands that scrapped at her ankles while she was on stage. God if being a stripper wasn't enough, their cold calmly hands just made her feel _gross._

Stepping back stage, the girl pulled a fuzzy pink housecoat over her leather attire, or rather lack of. It basically consisted of two thin strips of material, each to cover her privets. (Barely that is)

She only took her clothes off for paying costumers, and even then the price was hefty.

But it also kept the barkeeper who owned the small pub happy. Charles Johnson, a man in his mid thirties who had inherited his father's business when he died. Previously traveling, where he had met the girl who would help his business immensely. And all the better that she was a run away, just looking for a way to escape (out of Japan where he picked her up).

From there on, they left back to England. And for the next two years, the blonde Japanese runaway had transformed herself into an exotic dancer, only found in the exclusiveness of the _Marty's Brawls_. (The pubs name)

The girl liked to believe that people came all over just to see her dance, but that would be a lie. Only thing that swept through the front door, and sometimes back – were drunks, perverts, and criminals.

And none of them were to the girl's liking.

"All done for the day, chit?" asked Charles as he finished drawing the curtain over the stage, the blonde turned to her boss with a flirtatious smile

"Uh-huh"

Charles clicked his tongue; it was a shame that the girl – a mere 16 years old, lived this kind of life. But Charles learned that not everyone had it perfect, and in this imperfect world there were a lot of them, he being one, and _her_.

Glancing at the blonde as she moved to the small dressing room table set up back here, she brushed her lustrous blonde locks with a jewel hilted brush (a gift from a client) Charles sighed, "You have a costumer"

"Oh?"

She didn't even look his way, no longer phased by this. After all it was her life.

"Yeah, he's waiting downstairs"

The girl blinked, a small sultry smile crossing her stunning features "Really, is it him?"

Charles nodded; he'd hosted many criminals in the past two years. Mostly just for money to pay the rent on this dump and many always asked for the girls services. But not once, had he seen her take such an interest in a costumer.

"Well I'll be going then" spoke the girl as she finished reapplying her makeup, cerulean eyes hooded by dark lashes.

Not even waiting his approval the girl waltzed off, sneaking down the stairwell towards the basement cellar.

It wasn't long before her nimble fingers were dancing along the door with a gentle knock

"come in" called back the masculine voice, it was enough to send shivers of anticipation up the girls spine as she pushed the door open with ease, cat walking her way towards the man.

-

Looking up Lucius smirked, "Is there really any need for such modesty my dear?" he asked tugging on the rope to her house coat, as it slid of her shoulders easily. The girl smiled coyly

"I thought you liked that"

"Yes well, I've had a bad day so let's cut things short" stated Lucius as he rid the horrid pink thing from her lithe body

She pouted, "You didn't like my dancing?"

"It had to be the only good thing so far" mused Lucius; his breathe tickling her skin as he dipped his lower to match her shortened height (compared to him that is)

She smiled, "Well let's not make that the only thing, shall we?"

Damn, she was beautiful

"If that is what you wish, my dear"

The girl smiled, as she pushed him onto the bed climbing onto of him with lust clouded eyes, "Please call me Usagi"

-

((Phase 01 // Complete))

* * *

Please don't kill me -.- I know Usagi is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY out of character, I was thinking of using Minako but I just like writing Usagi more. And um yeah, I'm prepared for yells of "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE – YOU'VE RUINED MY MIND WITH THIS YOU FUCKING WHORE" – and all those other things angry flamers/reviews come up with. (Honestly, immature much?) 

But meh, my story my uncontrollable imagination – if you didn't heed my warning, then it's your own fault and don't come back for chapter two.

For those who didn't mind it, then gold stars for you. Ja


End file.
